Why Me?
by arlena.ferrell
Summary: Mikey becomes ill and wakes up a girl, life can't get worse right. Wrong what happens when enemies find out and a brother's feelings get stonger?
1. Changes

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, not the TMNT, but I wish I did.

**_Why Me?_**

"Fever's down that's good", Donatello says as he leaves Mikey's room.

"Donatello/Don why has he been so sick lately?" asks Leo, Raph, and Splinter together.

"I don't know, his hormones are strangely off, that maybe why, but I can't place exactly what's wrong with him."

"My sons we all should rest, and let Michelangelo sleep."

"Yes Sensei," they say.

One by one they enter the room to tell Mikey good night and gently kiss his head, they all loved him he was the baby, but not just that he was their baby. They all go to their rooms to sleep, and while they drift off Mikey begins to have a nightmare. He dreams that he is with his bros in a fight with The Foot, and they are being more overprotective than usual.

"Dudes what is up with you guys?" he asked.

"Wha' do ya mean?" asked Raph.

"You are way too protective today."

"We are always this protective when it comes to you sis", said Leo and Donnie.

"What I'm your baby bro…OMG", he sees his reflection it has blonde hair and a female figure with his recognizable baby blues.

Mikey wakes up chilly, panting, and shaking from it. He walks to the bathroom, gets a warm wet cloth, and starts wiping his face off. After about ten minutes he calms down. He goes to leave but something in the mirror catches his eye, he stops, looks in it, looks away, and looks in it again. He sees long, wavy blonde hair, a curvy figure slightly smaller than his own with breasts, even the shell is smaller, and his baby blue eyes. He pulls the hair, realized that it was real, and begins to hyperventilate.

Splinter awakens with the thought that something is wrong. He checks Mikey's room, sees that his son isn't there, and then checks the bathroom where he hears crying. "Michelangelo, what is wrong my son?"

A voice softer than normal replies, "Daddy something bad has happened to me."

"What is it my son?" the voice speaks softly.

"I…I…I can't", replies a very scared voice.

Finally after about 30 minutes Splinter gets his crying son to come out, and what he sees shocks him. "How?" Splinter asks after two minutes.

"I don't know, I woke up from a weird dream/ nightmare, came into the bathroom, and couldn't believe what I saw."

"Come, come I'll take you to Donatello's lab, and come back with your brother."

They walk to Don's lab Splinter trying to comfort his baby by rubbing circles on her shell. They walk into Donnie's lab/infirmary; he sits Mikey on a cot, and leaves. His mind is full of questions that can wait for now. "Donatello" he softly whispers in his ear hole. Donatello slowly wakes and looks at his father.

"Master what is wrong?"

"Michelangelo is in your lab come quickly and quietly."

"Yes Sensei."

They go quickly and quietly to Don's lab. Splinter opens the door for both of them. They hear Mikey crying, softer than usual for Mikey, he's rocking himself, and it looks like he has a cover on. The father and son duo walk slowly towards him, Splinter gets there first and softly whispers, "No matter what happens I love you my child." Don looks at him questionably as he hugs Mikey and leaves.

"Okay Mike what's wrong?" asks Don gently.

Mikey looks at his older brother with tears coming from her eyes and stands saying "Donnie what happened to me?"

Donnie hugs his younger brother shushing him, well her now, saying "Its okay I'll figure it out" softly churring to her. "Let's start with some blood work."

Mikey nods and offers her arm for the blood work, after some coaxing at first. Don takes 3 vials of blood and starts running chemical tests, hormone, etc. He looks over at a tired Mikey, "Get some sleep, I'll wake you when I have an answer."

She lies down on the cot, and Donnie covers her up. An hour later Mikey sits straight up in a cold sweat and on the brink of hyperventilating. Donnie rushes over from his research to take Mike in his arms, she flinches and tries to move away, but Don grabs her, pulls her in close, and rocks back in forth rubbing her shell. "Shhhhh it's just a nightmare."

"Will… will you… guys hate me…if I'm… stuck… this way?" she asked through her sobs.

"No, no way we will always love you no matter what. We may be more protective, but we will never hate you. This may be something out of your control."

"Okay, find out anything."

"Yeah, but you want to hear it now or with the others."

"With the others" Mike said sleepily.

And she slept in her brother's arms without any nightmares. Don kept up his silent vigil until he heard the others wake up, and walk towards his lab. He gently started to wake Mikey up.

Raph and Leo walk downstairs, they go towards the kitchen, but stop when they see Splinter outside of Don's lab. They both rush over thinking that Mikey's fever came back. "Master Splinter is Mikey's fever back?" they both asked.

"No my sons it hasn't, Donatello is with him now, but something has happened."

"Yeah and it's something big so before we go into the lab please stay calm because Mikey is really upset", says Don.

"Okay", Leo and Raph said with a worried tone.

They all walk into the lab, Leo and Raph looked shocked as they see their youngest sibling is no longer a boy but a girl, she starts to cry, and Splinter goes to hug and comfort her. Raph comes over to his sister and gently rocks her and Leo churrs softly until she is calm. In the meantime April and Casey have walked in and they are stunned.

"Well good since we are all here this will make explanations easy. Okay first things first as we all can see Mikey is now a girl, and no longer sick I may add. In nature some reptiles and amphibians will change gender if there are more of one gender, in this case Mikey turned into a girl because we are all guys. Also I am going to say that this permanent since this is something that is more nature instead of a mutation. This change was brought on by one of us needing to mate to create more of us. Lastly this is the reason why Mikey has been so sick lately. Any questions?"

"Why Mikey?" asked April.

"I think it happened to Mikey because even as a male her hormone levels that are higher in females were at an equal level to her male hormones, so if we had a female or two like us Mikey would have been fine but since we didn't her female hormones spiked causing her illness and transformation."

"I'm so sorry Mikey", Leo and Raph say.

"You both are in mating heat?" Don asked.

"Yeah."

"It's okay", Mikey said with a smile that is more innocent than before, "as long as you guys don't hate me."

"We could neva' hate ya sis", Raph said still hugging her.

"We will just be more watchful," stated Leo.

"Okay but she still needs a new name," Casey said.

"I've already looked at names," Donnie said, "Michelangela is almost the same with the exception of one letter and may help with confusion and make things easier."

"Um would you guys excuse us I think that Mikey and I need to have a female talk,' April said

They all nodded and left. The girls talked for hours while April tells Mikey about being a woman. All the time braiding Mike's hair and showing her how to do it at the same time. It became late in the evening and April and Casey left. After they left, the four turtles decided that it was time to go on patrol for the night.

"My children be extra careful out tonight, and watch out for each other, especially your sister."

"Yes Master Splinter."


	2. First Patrol As A Girl

don't own them. not good with medical stuff so i didn't go into detail, just gave raph's opinion on watching doctor don work

**_First Patrol As A Girl _**

They stick together tonight and move from rooftop to rooftop everything is still the same with Michelangela still being the fastest and most athletic out of the four turtles. The others notice that in her new female form she has more grace, stamina, agility, and overall physical attributes are enhanced. The brothers are having a hard time keeping up with her and she decides that maybe she should slow down to let them catch up. A noise catches her attention and she stops abruptly to see where it is coming from. Seconds later her bros stop next to where she is standing on the roof.

"Shh," she whispered, "you guys hear that."

Leo listens, "Yeah and I don't like it."

Suddenly they are surrounded by The Foot and Hun. Instinctively Leo and Raph grab Mikey and place her behind them. Don steps up and stands shell to shell with her to make sure she has her backside covered. They all pull out their weapons ready for a battle.

"Ahh look the freaks found a little girly freak, wait a minute she looks oddly familiar," Hun says to himself and yells out, "that's the freak that wears orange, interesting he's a she now." As he runs straight for Mikey to attack her.

"No you don't," Raph blocks him. The boys realize that they are going to have to keep an eye on her because if Hun gets a chance he will hurt her more than he would if she were still a he. She is doing really good, pulling off her normal joking and taunting, but it seems that she is also way more focused than usual. Hun is continuously going after Mikey, and at one point he finally makes it past Raph and over to Mikey. As he nears her, he punches out connecting with her side, and she flies into the wall with a sickening crack. The three older turtles looked over and seen that their baby sister was trying to get up when Hun breaks her leg, picks her up by one arm, and continuously hitting her leg till the bone begins to poke out and she is screaming in pain even though she is clearly trying not to.

"Raph clear a path," Leo yells.

"I'm on it," he calls back with anger in his voice.

As soon as he starts to clear The Foot out of the way they see how mad he is and flee. Hun isn't paying attention, by now he's dropped Mikey and has begun kicking her in the side, and he gets kicked off the roof by a very ticked off Raph. Don begins to examine Mikey while Leo and Raph check the rooftop to make sure that there aren't anymore Foot hanging out. They rush back over to their younger siblings and ask, "So Don what's wrong besides the leg?"

"Broken ribs, bruises like crazy, broken wrist, minor cuts, a bump on the head which is the reason she's out cold, and of course her leg." Don adds, "We need to get her back and get that leg cleaned before an infection sets in."

Raph gently picks her up so she isn't in anymore pain than necessary. They slowly make their way home. Raph looks down at Mikey and can't help but feel a pull in his heart towards her. Leo is leading the way keeping an ever vigilant eye, Raph is right behind him with Mikey in his arms, and Don is watching behind them so no one can sneak up on them with his little sister in this condition. What they didn't know was someone else was watching with interest.

Raph took Mikey to the infirmary with Don leading the way and Leo goes to speak with their father. Raph gently lays Michelangela down on a bed in the lab, and Don gets to work first he has to reset the break, clean the wound, stitch it up, and put it in a cast that can be opened easily so he could check the stitches. He was thankful the bone kept her from having major blood loss. He then reset her broken wrist, wrapped her ribs, checked for a concussion, and took care of the rest of her minor cuts and bruises. 'Man he does it so easily like it was nothing to patch her up and look for more injuries. When I see Hun again I'll kill him', thought Raph. Suddenly he noticed Don look up with a sigh and smile, "She doesn't have a concussion, but she is pretty banged up, and needs plenty of rest. Her shell protected her back from serious injury when she hit the wall, the bump came from hitting the floor, when Hun picked her up is what caused her wrist to become broken, of course when he kicked her it broke 2 ribs, but other than that everything is minor." They both sighed in relief and watch as she slowly woke up.

As this is going on Leo is waiting outside to tell their father that he had failed to keep his baby, the family's baby safe. "Leonardo come in my son," called a soft voice.

He walks in and sits on a meditation matt in front of his sensei, "Sen…father…"

"What is wrong my son?" Splinter asked gently knowing he was called father only when something was wrong.

"I…I…I failed to protect our youngest family member. Michelangela was hurt during battle and…"

"My son did you fight hard?"

"Yes Sensei."

"Did you attempt to protect her?"

"Yes."

"Did your brothers do the same?"

"Yes."

"Then it is not your fault accidents happen my son."

"Yes Sensei."

"Now let us check on your sister."

"Yes father." With that they walked towards the lab as they were walking April and Casey come in the door to the lair.


	3. Gifts fromApril

**_Gifts from April_**

April has some bags with her other than the normal which is food. Leo looks at her, "April what is in those other bags?"

"Personal stuff for Mikey", April said.

"Oh" and he drops his head.

"What happened?" they asked in unison.

"She got hurt and she's in the lab."

"Leo don't blame ya self, things happen", Casey said.

They take the stuff that they brought to the kitchen, except what April got for Mikey. She put it in the bathroom and thought that she would talk with Donnie about Mikey having her own bathroom now that he's a she. Then they all walk into the infirmary as Don was getting ready to tell Mikey what he told Raph. They turned to hear four loud sighs of relief come from the doorway, after Donnie had explained everything to Mikey.

Mikey saw April and asks, "Can you help me shower April?"

The guys start to look upset because they can't help anymore, and April quickly says, "Yes, Raph can you help me take her to the bathroom?"

Raph nods a yeah in response, gently picks her up, and carries her to the bathroom. April starts to leave and looks at Donnie, "Don it might be a good idea to make a bathroom just for Mikey" with that she hurried to the bathroom.

"But I don't…"

Splinter cut him off, "I think that Miss O'Neal is right my son."

"Yes Sensei. I could use the empty room above the bathroom since it is next to her room anyways."

"That would be a good idea."

Donnie quickly set to work planning out a new bathroom with a tub and everything. He decided on closing up the doorway and give Mikey her own personal entryway in her bedroom. Meanwhile April is busy helping her with her bath. She is drying her off when Mikey sees the bags, "What is that for?"

"Oh just some stuff that you are going to need."

"Oh that's right the talk we had."

Mikey looked through the bags nervously there was body wash, shampoo, conditioner, pads, hair brush, comb, a variety of hair products, make-up, and clothes. While she was looking at everything April was braiding her hair and picked out some clothes for her to wear. April helped her stand and showed her how to put on an outfit that was similar to a kimono without all of the layers that was orange, yellow, and white, which she removed from the bags before Mikey had seen it. She finally let Mikey see herself, and she gasped not believing her eyes.

April said, "I couldn't help myself having a girl to dress up was too hard to resist."

"You guys done in there?" Casey asked.

"Coming," April said, "hey where are the guys?" asking as she looked out.

"Don's in his lab planning the new bathroom, Leo is with him discussing Mikey's injuries like how long should she take it easy, and Raph is talking to Master Splinter."

"Well can you guys help me to the couch?" Mikey asked stepping in the hallway and Casey let out a low whistle.

Looking at April, "Ya did good babe."

"I know."

Mikey started to blush and looked at the floor. April got on one side and Casey on the other; they walked her to the living room to sit on the couch. Casey helped her put her leg up on the coffee, and found out that he had to put both of her legs up.


	4. Feelings Being Developed

**_Feelings Being Developed_**

Meanwhile Raph was waiting to talk with Splinter in his room. "My son what troubles you", calls out Splinter.

"Mikey."

"What about your sister troubles you?"

"Well it's this whole change thing."

He looked at his father worriedly, but Splinter smiled and said, "Go on."

"Well I feel different around her now that she's a she and not a he."

"I see, and your brothers how do they feel?"

"I don't know."

"Because of the situation you are in it is perfectly normal for the feelings you have. Nature has its own rules, one of the basic rules is survival, and part of survival is the production of children."

Raph looked relieved at this and said, "Thank you Sensei."

"Just make sure of your brother's feelings and those of your sister as well."

"Yes Sensei." With that Raph left his father to meditate (yeah he's actually going to do it).

In Don's lab Leo and Don are speaking about Mikey's injuries, while Don is planning a bathroom for his baby sister. They talked about the worst injuries which were her broken leg, wrist, and ribs. Don said the leg would have her out for the longest which would be about 2 to 3 months, her wrist and ribs would be okay in about 6 weeks. Don was planning her bathroom the whole time.

"Leo do you think she would like a big bath tube."

"Yeah I think she would and what about a rod to hang clothes on April got her some."

"That would be easy to take care of."

"Well the plans are all worked out, time for dinner, watch some TV, bed, and a trip to the junkyard in the morning."

"Who's gonna cook, Donnie remember Mikey is the only on that can."

They walked out and April was in the kitchen cooking dinner for them. They spotted Casey in the living room on the couch with Mikey watching TV. They looked around for Splinter and Raph and seen them come into the living room from Splinter's room. April called to them that dinner was ready, Casey helped Mikey up, and when the others saw her they just stared which made Mikey blush very noticeably. Raph had to swallow a lump that formed in his throat he just stood there while Master Splinter and Casey helped Mikey into the kitchen. They all heard Splinter tell April that he was quit impressed with the outfit she had found for his daughter. "Can I talk ta you two?" Raph asked his bros.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" they asked him.

"Well you see I'm starting to have feelings for Mikey I just wanted to know if you guys did to."

"No we don't cause um… well we um… have been together for a couple of months now."

"Wow really you guys didn't say anything."

"Well we didn't know how anyone would react so we didn't say anything."

"I'm cool with it."

"Thanks", they both said.

"So you gonna tell Mikey?" Leo asked.

"Not yet I want her to be able to adjust to everything first."

"That would probably a good idea considering she is so unsure of herself still yet", Donnie said.

"Well let's head to the kitchen and get something to eat", suggested Raph.

They all walk into the kitchen and sat down enjoying the meal that April cooked for them. And true to what Donnie and Raph said Mikey was still unsure of herself. After dinner April took Mikey's stuff to her room and talked to Donnie about the plans for Mikey's bathroom and she got all excited about it. They watched a movie, when it was over everyone noticed that Mikey had fallen asleep, Casey and April left, and Leo carried Mikey to her room, and even though their earlier conversation happened a low growl escaped from Raph. He covered her up, kissed her head, and whispered, "Goodnight little sister."

They all checked on her before going to bed. They next few months flew by quickly Mikey stayed the same for the most part, she did play video games all the time, she became a little more serious when it came to practice not that she could much anyways, and the lair had a more female quality to it with Mikey making sure it stayed clean and tidy. The others were amazed at the small changes that was brought about because of the gender switch. Raph was angry less and less when he was at home but then again the Foot and Purple Dragons had more and more bruises and broken bones. Leo and Don even came out of the closet which to their relief everyone kinda figured they were anyways. Don surprised her with her own bathroom which made her cry, and they all learned that when she had a certain monthly visitor she could get angrier than Raph.


	5. Taken

**_I don't own them. sorry about it taking so long to update I've been busy. This is short but it is a filler chapter to help the ball rolling._**

**_Taken_**

Mikey was finally able to go back on patrol, she was enjoying a nice casual run with her brothers actually staying with them instead of going ahead. They were heading back home when she stopped suddenly and pulled a dart out of her neck. "Donnie" was all she got out as they turned to see the dart in her hand and Mikey slowly sink to the rooftop. Then out of nowhere comes Bishop and his men quickly surrounding them. They all ran towards Mikey, but were stopped when they were electrocuted. Raph was the last to pass out, he was so close he could almost touch her hand, "Michelangela" was all he got out as he seen them take her away, and the last thing he saw was a smirk on Bishops face as he passed out.

Later on they woke at the lair; Splinter had felt something was amiss called April and Casey they tracked the guys, and brought them home. Raph was furious they let Bishop take Mickey away, they were too weak to stop him, and he just took her. Splinter was also was angered; he knew what would happen his baby would be tortured at the hands of that man. Donnie went to the lab right away to start a search for his only younger sibling. It took him a week, one long exhausting week to locate her. He told the others and they took off. The boys thought the week was long for them for Mikey it seemed like an eternity.


End file.
